El Sirviente del Mal (La saga del Mal vocaloid)
by MyPusheen
Summary: ¿cuan grande puede ser el amor de un hermano? ¿aun si tu hermana es una princesa tirana que solo piensa en venganza por un amor no correspondido? Esta historia me dio mucha tristeza.. sobre todo este momento.. Aqui un Pequeño One-shot.. de aah... :c... esto demuestra que un hermano esta dispuesto a dar su vida por quienes ama..


**Konichiwa Minna-San! Aquí mi primer One-Shot.. si… esta parte me hizo llorar realmente asi que… disfrútenlo :D **

_Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí tu sirviente fiel yo Soy  
Hermanos de corazón, vine al mundo para darte total  
Protección mi vida por ti daré el tirano seré yo.  
_

_Tú y yo nacimos juntos bajo el celo azul, las campanas  
Se alegraron al vernos nacer y nuestra familia fue lo que  
Nos separo, el futuro de los dos la codicia dividió_

-Mira Len… -Sonreia.. su sonrisa era lo que me hacia feliz..

-Ohh… es hermoso.. Rin – dije algo sonrojado..

-Ten esto es para ti Hermanito…

Rin se volteo.. y fue tomada por un hombre… ella lloraba mientras me dejaba atrás… solo… Ella era una princesa y yo su sirviente.. desde ese dia.. estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para que ella sea feliz

_Cuantas cosas nuestro destino nos dará, toda nuestra vida  
Siempre lamentare_

Hasta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidara  
Y el verte feliz siempre deseare 

_Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí tu sirviente fiel yo Soy  
Hermanos de corazón, vine al mundo para darte total  
Protección mi vida por ti daré el tirano seré yo._

_Cuando realice un viaje en otro país, una linda niña  
Capturo mi atención, era su sonrisa lo que a mi me agrado  
A primera vista, ella me enamoro _

-Hola… Mucho Gusto! – Me sonreía la chica de cabello verde.. realmente ella era hermosa..

-H..Hola..-dije tartamudeando..

- Pues.. Un gusto conocerte! Dime… ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Yo…? Eh.. mi nombre es Len… ¿y el tuyo?

-Ohh… Yo Soy Miku … La princesa del reino de verde.. es un placer

No se exactamente que era lo que ella provocaba en mi… No me atrevia a confesarle mi amor… pues ella era una princesa.. que al parecer estaba comprometida con un chico de azul..

-Oye… -dijo.. luego de dar un paseo con su novio.- Voy a serte sincera.. yo.. –se sonrojo- me enamore instantáneamente de ti.. Len

-Yo.. Tambien… y quiero pedirte algo..

-Dime?

- Mantengamos nuestro romance en secreto..

-Entonces… será un secreto- dijo muy alegre..

Sin duda.. uno de los mejores días de mi vida.. Yo la amaba y ella me correspondia …

_Pero tus deseos me diste a ordenar…  
A esa niña no querías ver jamás, yo lo cumpliré y así  
Tú descansaras…  
Aún no se porque me siento tan mal _

-quiero que acabes con esa niña.. es una traidora.. me quito a mi príncipe.. ¡a mi príncipe! Jure vengarme y asi lo hare! –dijo ella sentada en una silla mientras lloraba..

- SI.. mi princesa..- fue todo lo que pude responderle..

Escribi una carta a mi amada… pidiendo que nos juntaramos y asi fue… su país estaba siendo invadido por un ejercito del país vecino.. todo estaba en ruinas y huimos al bosque… tras una larga caminata.. nos detuvimos a descansar..

-detengámonos aquí por favor.. que ya estoy cansada…

Se sento junto al árbol para descansar… ella primero se aseguro mirando a todos lados.. Sin tener idea de que la tumba iba a ser justo en ese lugar… escucho un ruido extraño y se volteo para verme.. yo mostraba furia en mi mirar.. cuando le iba a atravesar una espada… solo de ella escuche un "Ah..Perdoname"… fue cuando.. sin pensarlo dos veces.. impulse la espada atravesando su cuerpo.. que caia… con una mirada tierna y sorprendida.. mucha sangre salpico a mi cara… luego me encargue de regresar al castillo.. sin ser visto..

_Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí el destino de los dos  
Con la ira y corazón, la merienda de hoy  
Es un flan con mucho amor  
Tu sonrisa real volvió  
Mi vida por fin brillo.  
_

Tras mi llegada ella quedo sorprendida.. y asustada..

-Veo que la asuste – dije sonriendo..

- L..Len…

" Princesa asesinada" Las noticias corren rápido.. no mucho tuvo que pasar para que.. se descubriera el asesinato de la princesa de verde.. o Miku.. Las lagrimas corrian por mi rostro sin detenerse mientras arrugaba el papel en mi cara…

_Algún día este país justicia tomará  
Y el enfado de la gente no evitara,  
Si ya no hay remedio a lo que el destino traerá  
No debes preocupar la culpa mía será,  
Apresúrate, mi ropa te quedara, tienes que escapar y ya no mirar atrás  
Todo estará bien tú y yo somos similar  
Nada me pasara ya no debes de llorar.  
_

Me asomo por la ventana mientras miro como la gente intenta entrar por la fuerza al castillo, Rin solo llora como tratando de decir que todo estaba perdido.. pero no era asi..

-No te preocupes.. solo es una revuelta.. ¿no es asi Len?

Yo solo bajo la mirada algo triste..

-La Princesa debería irse a otro lugar

-Como que a otro lugar.. este es mi reino.. no te preocupes que ya pasara.. como dije solo es una revuelta….

-No.. No es una revuelta..

-¿Eh?

- Es una.. Revolucion… el pueblo se esta revelando..

Solo miro la cara de Rin y Limpio sus lagrimas.. Esto no puede terminar asi.. Por lo que.. saque algo de mi ropa y le sonreí.. ella la recibio.. sin preguntar pero llorando desconsoladamente.. Un Plan loco.. pero.. Puede funcionar..

Mi querida princesa tomare tu lugar, el destino decidió  
No debemos continuar, si tu fuiste malvada el problema no habrá  
Tu sangre en mi estará el tirano morirá.

Fui apresado por la gente dejando atrás a mi hermana.. estuve la tarde entera en prisión.. hasta el dia del juicio final.. las tres de la tarde fueron marcadas por las campanas.. hora en la que yo moriría en la Guillotina..

_Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar existía un reino de una amarga  
Humanidad, en esa tierra solo podía gobernar la querida  
Y hermosa alma de mi hermana,_

Rin P.O.V

La ejecución seria a las Tres de La tarde.. Mucha gente asistió para ver morir a "La Princesa" en la guillotina… yo expectante.. con una botella en mis manos… no dejaba de llorar.. cuando empezó el juicio… el acusado fue llevado hasta su muerte.. una sonrisa que vi en su rostro antes de morir…

- Len! – Gritaba para mi.. mientras no dejaba de llorar..

_Aunque el mundo vaya en contra de los dos,  
Contigo a mi lado siempre caminare,  
Nunca olvides que siempre yo te cuidare, y verte sonreír  
Siempre deseare. _

La gran cuchilla cayo llevándose consigo la vida de mi hermano.. Yo no quería que las cosas terminaran asi… no asi.. Apretaba la botella con fuerza mientras caia al suelo… Si yo pudiera.. volver tan solo el tiempo atrás.. y evitar todo esto… Todo es mi culpa! Todo es mi culpa!

_Mi querida princesa siempre estaré aquí tu sirviente fiel yo Soy  
Hermanos de corazón, vine al mundo para darte toda  
Protección mi vida por ti daré el tirano seré yo. _

La gente se iba.. quedando yo sola en frente de aquel lugar.. que se llevo a mi hermano por culpa de mi envidia.. pero.. ahora estoy arrepentida completamente… por que el destino es tan injusto conmigo?

_Si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer, pediría  
Jugar contigo otra vez….._


End file.
